The Bloody Arrow (Pixelcore Episode 3, Season 1)
The Bloody Arrow is the 3rd episode of the first season of Pixelcore. Transcript Pixel:What does the book say Shade:It's all about the end and the ender dragon appariently once it is slain it has and egg the egg is worth tons of money! Miles:That sounds epic! Pixel:Yeah sounds amazing! Sky: Nice! Miles:Question is..how do we get there? Sky: I heard rumors that there's a dungeon where a portal to the dragon is near.... Shade:It says it right here...we need to find a stronghold and place eye of enders.. Shade:This book has recipes of how to make that stuff.. Sky: Huh....neat..... Pixel:We should show this to the rest of the group Sky: For sure! They walk out of the hut as the hut colapses behind them Sky: Well then.... Shade:Gee sure hope nobody lived there.. They get back Miles:Guys we found a book! GameTime:What's say! Shade:It says the GameTime is gay!!!!! GameTime:Okay that joke got old a while ago Sky: It says about a dragon egg blah blah blah, money! RBW:Sounds awesome! Sky: I know, right? Shade:Only problem is how to get there...when we were on the way back i looked at the recipe and we have to go to the nether to get there! Sky: Oh, great....... Pixel:Great...we are going to need to mine some obsidian... Sky: UGH....... Trail:Let's get some rest and go mining in the morning! Sky: We're gonna need some better mining tools. They sleep RBW:Good morning children... Pixel:ZZZ AHGHHGHGH! Sky: What the heck, Pixel? Pixel:Sorry that good morning children reminded me of my old teacher Dean! Shade:Uhh cool...let's go mining! Sky: They sound like a douche..... Pixel:Yeah... They enter the mines some people with Iron tools and others with stone Sky: We should dig a bit deeper. Shade:Yeah They start digging deeper A spider jumps out at Pixel Pixel:AHH! Sky attacks the spider with an iron pickaxe Pixel stabs it with a stone sword Pixel:Thanks sky Pixel pats Sky on the back GameTime:snort Gay!!!!(edited) Shade:Dude that's not funny GameTime:But..but you make that joke all the time Sky: Yeah, Shade, seriously, you AND GameTime both need to learn your lesson... Sky punches Shade and GameTime Shade:What the heck man! Shade slaps Sky GameTime:Not cool man! trips over a rock Sky laughs at GT's pain Pixel:Normally i would stop them but this is hilarious Sky then punches Shade back GameTime grabs onto Sky's leg Sky kicks GT in the face Shade punches Sky right in the balls Sky: Alright! Let's get it together! RBW:Laughes RBW:Alright ladies in formation! Sky: Did you really just.....? Shade:Seriously sky that was uncalled for! GameTime:Yeah even more uncalled for then Shade's gay jokes! Miles:Uhh guys i hear something Sky: Hm? Skeleton shoots an arrow and it hits Sky Sky: AH! Sky: Fuck... Pixel:Shit! Shade runs at the skeleton and kills it Pixel:Well..crap Sky: Thanks, Shade.... Sky tries to get up, but his arm is too hurt Sky: Thanks....... RBW:Here have a bandage hands a bandage to Sky RBW:I used to be a doctor before i got laid off.. Sky: Great....thanks. Pixel:Can you stand up Sky: M-maybe..... Sky tries to get up, but can't Trail supports sky Sky: T-thanks, man... The rest of the group mines as Trail lays down Sky Sky passes out Trail:SKY! Pixel:We need to mine quickly... Shade mines a block below and falls in Shade:AHHHHH! (EPISODE END) Category:Pixelcore Category:Episodes of Pixelcore